graardorfandomcom-20200216-history
Money Making
This Guide will cover numerous good money making methods for low levels and high levels. Note: This guide will constantly be updated to keep up with new prices and new ways to make money. Higher levels will make more money Lower levels will make less money HIGH LEVELS *Frost dragons *God Wars Dungeon *Nomad *Wilderness avatars *Gambling *Dharok Pking Stats for any of the contents above (preferably a sir, so it's easier) Frost Dragons Frost Dragons are a great way to make money, They sell for 500k-600k per bone. All players will continually need them as everyone wants to level up prayer. This is a great way to start your bank off as the gear is inexpensive and the rewards are quite high. Frost Dragons are commonly found in the Wilderness; it is DANGEROUS. Your character should look similar to this. You want to bring cheap gear incase you do get attacked by a player. The less valuables you bring, the less you lose if you were to be killed. Your inventory should look like this: Once you have your equipment and inventory is ready to go, teleport to Edgeville, run south to the coffins, and click on it. A message will pop up and you will see this. Click on Ice Plateau. Run Northwest onto the plateau. You will find 4 frost dragons there. 2 will be on the inside of the gate, and 2 on the outside. Also because ice plateau isn't a regular pking spot, you should have less trouble with pkers. The dragons drop frost bones. Once your inventory is full, run South and teleport. Remember, 1 Frost Dragon bone is 500-600k! A Pack yak is recommended due to its special item banking ability. Thus, you could stay at the dragons for a longer period of time. Members Frost Dragons Six Frost Dragon Spawns - Multi-Combat Remember, THIS IS FOR MEMBERS' ONLY!!!!! Teleport to Neitiznot North! Follow this map to the Member's Cave! Follow this map to the Frost Dragon Spawns! Remember, it's multi-combat, so bring an aggressive summoning familiar (e.g. Steel titan) if the spawns are filled! Kill some frost dragons! Frost dragon bones are 500-600k each Godwars The Godwars bosses are a good way to make some side cash. I would recommend this for legends and extremes (the drop rates for sirs and lords are not in your favor.) There are only 2 gods that are worth your time. Bandos and Armadyl. 'Bandos' This is the gear you should bring: (Welfare) (Sir owens for extremes, any main weapon for other classes) This is the gear you should bring: (Expensive) Your inventory should include either a Unicorn stallion or Pack yak pouch. Make sure to have some combative potions (You can either buy these from Giles or make them from the Herblore skill To get to the Godwars Dungeon you need to click on the Games Necklace, click Dungeon Teleport 2(B), and click Godwars Dungeon. Once you teleport to the dungeon you will see a NPC named Bailey. Once you talk to Bailey, click on Bandos. Run north and fight some of the npc's. You need at least 5 kills to enter through Bandos' door. Run Northeast and you'll find a door. Go through it, pray melee, and get some kills! Items worth picking up: Bandos chestplate, Bandos tassets, Bandos boots, Bandos hill and Godsword blade and shards. To see a comprehensive guide about this dungeon click here. '' '''Armadyl' This is the gear you should bring (Expensive) This is the gear you should bring (Welfare) Your inventory should include the same set up as the Bandos boss, but substitute the combat potions to range or magic potions. Just remember that these monsters are immune to melee based attacks. To get to the Godwars Dungeon you need to click on the Games Necklace, click Dungeon Teleport 2(B), and click Godwars Dungeon. Once you teleport to the dungeon you will see a NPC named Bailey. Once you talk to Bailey, click on Armadyl. Like before you must kill at least 5 of the npc's Run Northwest until you see a door, go through it, pray range, and get some kills! Items worth picking up: Armadyl helmet, Armadyl chestplate, Armadyl chainskirt, Armadyl hilt and Godsword Shards. Nomad This is the gear you should bring (Expensive) This is the gear you should bring (Welfare) What your inventory should look like. * 2 Saradomin Brews * 2 Super restores * 2 Ranging potions * 2 Prayer potions * Unicorn / Titan / Yak * Food * Protect from magic * Range boosting pray How to get there Unfortunately to enter Nomad's lair, you have to have opened a blue vote token within the last 12 hours. This can be obtained by either voting on soulsplit website, or buying off other players. Once you have voted in the last 12 hours. Dungeon teleport > Voting lair (Hard) Nomad himself If you're ranging nomad and have protect from magic on, nomad wont hit you with magic, and providing your not right next to him, he wont hit you with melee either. The only thing Nomad can hit you with is poison. And this is usually constant 4's or 6's but due to him not being able to hit any higher than these 6's you've got time to eat and drink potions, and make as many trips as you'd like untill your 12 hour's of the vote runs out. It may take a while to kill him sometimes but the rewards are worth it! The spoils! Nomad drops a lot of things including: Herbs / Runes / Potions / Armour. But also on the rare occasion nomad drops: * Pernix Items - 150-200M A Piece * Torva Items - 400-450M A Piece * Virtus Items - 100-160M A Piece * Eow / Eom / Eor - 400-550M Staking Staking is very risky. Accumulate at least 50m from one of the methods above, and get a 126 combat level. As you are staking, start which 5m, if you lose, stake 10m, if you lose again do 20m, and so on... if you have the funds. If you win, go back down to 5m. (Don't keep betting if you're almost out of money) This method assures that you make money 80% of the time, as long as you don't get greedy. Once you have accumulated at least 100m from staking, you can bump up the minimum bet to 10m...And even higher as you get richer. Just remember, staking is addictive, and it is easy to get cleaned if you are not careful. Boxing and winning! Dharok Pking (Pking) Pking is one of the main reasons Soulsplit started in the first place. What I like to do is Dharok Pking. It's a great way to make some side cash and it's tons of fun. What you should look like (Whip, Chaotic Rapier, or any other main weapon of your choice). Your inventory should look very close to this (Vengance runes are optional but are a good addition. Requirement of 94 magic.) The area where people Dharok Pk is Edgeville. To get there go to your City teleports and click Edgeville. Walk north, find a fight, and start pking! Pking Shop The Pking shop is where your Pking pulls off! Wilderness points are achieved when you kill another player in the wilderness. Point achievement varies based on Wilderness level of the player you killed. To get to the pking shop teleport to Edgeville on your City teleports. Walk northwest to the shop. You can always check on how many Wilderness points you have on the bottom left of your screen when you're at the Wilderness Rewards shop. LOWER LEVELS *Slayer *Green Dragons *Low Item Merching *TzHaar Caves *Skilling Slayer Slayer is an uncommon, yet realistic way to earn some money. Different tasks will give you different drops, and every task you finish will give 2-12 Slayer Points to spend in the slayer shop, which you can buy Magic seeds for 20 Slayer Points and sell for around 100k each, or you can save up 100 SP for a ring of wealth which will sell for around 3M. This is all the time while you are getting Slayer exp and Combat exp. Your inventory when slaying should look a little something like this. Nothing too expensive just enough to get you through the slayer task. Next thing to do is go to get a task off of Vannaka! The easiest Vannaka to get to is the Fremmenik Vannaka, Training teleports > Fremmenik Province (Rock Crabs) Talk to him and he will give you a task. Once you have completed your task you will be rewarded with Slayer Points. When you want to spend your Slayer Points, right-click on Vannaka and look at rewards. Green Dragons This method of money making is recommended for a combat level of 75 or higher! Green dragons are a good way for a low level pure to start out their bank to fund what they'd like to do. The Dragon Bones sell quickly and the rewards are high, all you need is a little patience. Your gear should look like this: (or very similar.) Your inventory should look like this (or very similar): Once your inventory and gear is ready, click on the Skills teleport. Click on Neitiznot South. Once you're there, run Northwest. Cross the first bridge. Run east until you see the next bridge, cross it. Run North, and you will find Green Dragons! Sell the Dragon Bones for 100K ea! TzHaar Caves Recommended for legends and extremes. Combat 60+ and 43 prayer required. The TzHaar Caves are a great way for a pure or any medium level to get some cash. The main reason I'm recommending the TzHaar Caves is for the drop, the Uncut onyx gem. The gem is worth around 5-10m, and a great way to get your bank started. All equipment is recommended (Mage, Range, and Melee) Your inventory should look some what similar to this (super restore(s) are for lords and sirs if they go). You need a Ring of Dueling to get to the Fight Caves. (You can get one from Giles in the Varrock Smithing area) Once you're there, turn on Melee protect and fight one of the npc's. Skilling Crafting Crafting is a very reliable source of money. You can also start this method from level one crafting. First of all you'll want to teleport to South Neitiznot, using the Skilling teleport. Speak to Bob and buy a Chisel. Per Inventory of uncut gems 26 you will get * Sapphire - Around 130,000 Coins * Emerald - Around 130,000 Coins * Ruby - Around 140,000 Coins * Diamond - Around 140,000 Coins * Dragonstone - Around 130,000 Coins Note: The cash per inventory always changes. The gem : cash usually works out about the same. Note 2: Dragonstones have been removed from shops as of the January 7, 2015 update. Fishing To maximise the money you can make it is advised that you complete Rellekan Dispute completing this quest will allow you to just fish Rocktails. Once you have finished this quest, teleport to the Rock Crabs Training spot. Training teleport > Fremmenik Province (Rock crabs). Take a small net and fish away. Once you have filled your inventory with raw rocktails you can either run southwards where there is a banker located or the faster method you can teleport to Yanille, bank your rocktails, and repeat the first steps. Rocktails fluctuate in price; Raw rocktails are traded among players for roughly 15,000 to 25,000 Coins. Cooked rocktails are seen being traded for roughly 35,000 to 45,000 Coins. Smithing Another great way to make money is smithing. When smelting ores you will not only get the bar, but you will also receive cash straight to your inventory just for smelting the ore. Per ore smelted you will get : * 7,500 Coins for smelting mithril ore * 8,750 Coins for smelting adamant ore * 10,000 Coins for smelting runite ore If you are 99 Smithing, out of the rune bars you have smelted you can then make Rune platelegs which will use up 3 rune bars. If you then high alch the Rune platelegs you have made it will give you 48,000 coins. It works out per 3 rune ores you will make 78,000 coins profit. The easiest place to do this would be Neitiznot South. Skilling teleport > South Neitiznot.